


galran affliction

by mosiferatu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Biting, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, female!galra reader, slight breeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:59:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosiferatu/pseuds/mosiferatu
Summary: For Galran females, heat comes early.





	galran affliction

For a female Galran half-breed, the heats started young. You could remember they started small at first, nothing more than an itch that needed to be scratched…but as you grew older they got progressively worse. That faint itch turned to writhing and panting in no time at all, curled up on your bed, wondering what in the world was wrong with you. It hurt deep inside of you, and no traditional methods brought you any release.

Now that you’re much older you understand what the fire in your gut means. You can take care of it relatively easy with your fingers after excusing yourself for the night. The heats come only once every few months, kind of like your menstrual cycle—they were easy to contain.

But now that you’ve taken a mate…

Well, your body just knows. It senses testosterone from a mile away, and if you’re not pressing your thighs together to stave off the warmth, you’re back in your room dealing with your problem. Heats that were once few and sometimes easily missed now come full force twice, maybe three times a month. You touch yourself but your body aches for something thicker… it’s had the taste of Shiro, and it wants more.

You press your head into your pillows, let out a long, stifled moan as your fingers work your clit. Your knees are bent, angling your ass upwards in the typical mating position as you stroke yourself, but no amount of imagination can draw your orgasm from you. You need a cock. Now. Shiro is due to check on you any min—

The door to your room slides open then, offering your wet cunt a wave of fresh air outside the stagnant heat of your cave. A breath hitches, definitely not yours.

“O-Oh! Wow, I am so sorry—“ You’d recognized that voice anywhere. It’s Shiro. “I really should have knocked, I’ll just go now—“

If you weren’t so deeply in heat and practically suffering from the inability to find release, you would think his nervous politeness to be cute, endearing even. You still do, but you don’t have time for his niceties.

“Shirooo,” you groan, removing two sopping fingers from your cunt. “I need you…I need you to help me out.”

You open your eyes brimming with tears and fix him with a small, sad look that would have anyone’s heart clenching. His cheeks are red, redder than you’ve ever seen them. He’s trying to act natural, but he’s sporting quite the impressive erection already.

“H-Help you…?”

You spread apart your lips with two fingers, bear yourself to him. You’re pink and swollen and so, so wet. Shiro may not be Galran, but he can spot a needy woman when he sees one. He gulps, and you nod. He’s seen your body naked so many times before, but he may never get used to your obscene displays when heat approaches.

“Mmhmm. I need you. I need you inside me right now.” You waggle your butt towards him, imitate the motions of being bred.

Shiro looks like he’s about to spontaneously combust, but his deeply lidded eyes and erection twitching in his pants are all the indication you need that he’s ready to go. He just needs a push, and the sight of your wet cunt was it.

“If it’ll help, I’m all yours, Alatia.”

Perfect. You squeeze your eyes shut, waiting for the press of his cock against your entrance. He comes up behind you on the bed, but the jingle of his belt buckle hitting the floor is mysteriously absent. Instead, he greets your glistening cunt with his soft lips and moist tongue.

You gasp, burying your head in your pillows as an unexpected moan pries itself from your lips. You weren’t expecting that, but the way his tongue obediently laps up your slick has you seeing stars. He drags his tongue up and down your slit, memorizing each fold before teasing your entrance with the tip. You find yourself pressing backwards against his hot mouth, desperate for more of him. Instead of pushing you away, he takes you by your hips and smothers his face into your backside.

“O-Oh! Shiro… Shiro that feels—feels amazing.”

With his tongue forcing its way into your hole and your knees nearly suspended in the air, you feel like you’re in heaven. You want to spend every moment of your life in this bedroom, pussy pressed against your lover’s lips. Your body is tingling from your head to your toes, numbness snaking over your limbs. You’re not there yet, but you’re feeling the coil tighten.

But just as you’re feeling some semblance of relief, Shiro pulls back. His mouth is slick with your juices and his eyes…that shadowy haze crossing them tells you that any amount of restraint is almost gone. He lowers your knees back to the bed, slowly, gentle almost, but then he delivers a harsh bite to the swell of your butt. You cry out from the sudden pain, but the gesture is so Galran in nature, your body doesn’t mind at all… in fact, it wants more.

“Shiro please—“ but no more words leave your lips, because Shiro grabs an arm out from under you and forces it behind your back. The muscles in your shoulder strain, and you shoot backwards to alleviate the pain. Your chest hits his back, but he only tightens his grips on your arm. He grabs you by the chin, hard enough to leave the skin raw and red. His mouth delivers a bite to your neck, and when you feel a warm wetness, you know he’s drawn blood.

“Is this what you want?” he asks, cock prodding your entrance ever so slightly.

You nod as best you can with Shiro commandeering your jaw.

“Yes, please, please breed me Shiro…”

This is all the confirmation he needs to plow into your dripping cunt. You’re so wet from his saliva and your own slick that he meets no resistant, tunnels his cock until he meets your cervix. This, coupled with the bites he leaves on your shoulder blades as he thrusts into you have you nearly screaming. He bucks his hips into your backside, and you feel his balls tighten against your skin.

His pace increases, and the faster he goes the harder his grip on your arm becomes. Fittingly, it’s his Galran hand that’s forcing your muscles into screaming agony. It hurts, but the primal urge inside of you doesn’t want it to stop.

Shiro bites into you again, leaving blistering kisses that mottle your skin red then purple then black. Your orgasm swiftly approaches you, and with thoughts of Shiro’s cock buried deep inside of you, breeding you, you’re able to find your release.

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” you repeat this as a mantra as Shiro has his way with you, bucking his hips with determined fury. The numbness returns to your limbs, and as you push over that edge you are finally granted relief from your heat.

“That’s a good girl… I’m close too.”

He relinquishes his hold of your jaw and arm, opting instead to force your face back into the pillows for better entrance. He jerks his hips a few more times, savoring the feeling of your pussy tightening around him, before he comes deep inside you with white hot spurts of cum. He comes so hard a fraction of it gushes out and slides down your leg. He releases you, separates your bodies, and you are left empty.

You move to drop your hips, thoroughly exhausted, but Shiro’s hands keep them in place. His voice is gentle when he speaks to you again. “Hold your hips like this. The cum will take better.”

You feel as if your body will give way any minute, but with his hands guiding you, you find the strength to stay put. Shiro smothers kisses over the products of his biting frenzy, threads a hand through your hair to massage your scalp. It isn’t much, but the gesture has you nearly purring.

“I hope I wasn’t too rough with you.”

True, the bites do hurt, and your arm hurts worse still, but you feel strangely… content. You give him a shake of your head and a soft sigh. No, you wouldn’t change a single second of this experience.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a prize for someone on tumblr. If you'd like a fic similar to this, buy me a coffee!
> 
> Buy me 1 Coffee (3$): personalized hc’s of your relationship with a paladin of your choice  
> Buy me 2 Coffees (6$): sketch of your children with a paladin, including hc’s and personality   
> Buy me 3 Coffees (9$): 1000+ word personalized fic  
> Buy me 4 Coffees (12$): sketch of you and your favorite paladin (nsfw included if desired), 1000+ word personalized fic  
> Buy me 5+ Coffees (15$+): personalized hc’s of your relationship with a paladin tailored to your personality, a traditional sketch of you and a character of your choice, descriptions of your children with said character (plus a picture), and a 1000+ word fic.
> 
>  
> 
> Once you’ve bought me a coffee, send me a message on tumblr or apolloactiacus@gmail.com so I can start working on your prize!
> 
> Thanks guys! pls support me


End file.
